


Bed For The Willing

by AwkwaBen



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Stridercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwaBen/pseuds/AwkwaBen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NSFW: Dave goes into Bro's room looking for a little R&R. Porn ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed For The Willing

**Author's Note:**

> This is one hundred percent PWP. I wrote this because I all up and motherfuckin' felt like it. I hope you enjoy.

Sometimes Dave Strider couldn't help but to think of his brother when he slipped his hand into his boxers at night. It was shameful, and he knew that, but he couldn't help it. It was one of those nights when Dave had himself in one moving hand and his lower lip between his teeth that quite possibly the worst idea ever crossed his mind.

 

Why not just more or less ask Bro about it. Ask him to participate with him. The worst he could do, Dave figured, was say no, that he was being ridiculous, and send him on his way. It wasn't like Bro would ever treat him differently should he say no. Not ever.

 

So Dave got out of his bed, removed his hand from himself and removed his boxers altogether, regained his famous poker face and determination, and left the safety of his own bedroom and wandered into Bro's. Naked. Naked and hard and just a little questioning. Expectant. Luckily for him, his brother was still awake, and he still had his super cool and super ironic shades on.

 

There was a long pregnant pause in which Bro took to look Dave over and assess the situation and the decision presented right before him. And it wasn't so much of a surprise (because Dave had given up on being surprised by anything anymore) but rather a relief when Bro offered him a grin. A relief only furthered by the fact that said grin wasn't so much of a shit eating grin or a Christmas morning grin but rather just a pleased one. A quietly hungry one. A grin that told Dave that yes, he could come in. That yes, he was going to accept that naked erection and maybe even get one of his own. No, that he would _definitely_ get one of his own.

 

So Dave closed the door behind him and crawled onto his brother's bed without so much as a word. But that was okay, because they didn't need words. Because pretty soon they were kissing and any uncertainty and doubt Dave might have had was gone in their saliva and rough touches. Gone to the feeling of Bro's tongue against his own and to the feeling of those calloused fingers in his hair and over his back. Gone in the feeling of muscles and soft cloth under his own grasping hands. Feeling Bro's hands on him in ways that weren't entirely brotherly was good and they didn't have to try very hard to pull a needy noise from Dave's throat. The scolding that followed was in the form of teeth at his lower lip and tugging. It was still hot and still so very worth it.

 

Dave didn't really waste any time in tugging off what clothes Bro was wearing that night. He didn't need them and they were in the way. Bro complied and Dave paid no attention to where those clothes landed. It didn't matter. What did matter was the way Bro asserted his dominance and the way he pinned Dave to the bed and the way he kissed him with hunger and with an odd kind of amusement all at once.

 

Dave was loving it. Loving the taste of his brother and the feeling of those hands and definitely of another hard member rubbing against his own.

 

Dave gasped into the kiss and when it ended he felt a little neglected. But he didn't protest. Instead, swallowing, he looked up at Bro as he was being considered. And god his body was shaking. He was shaking because of his own excitement, he was shaking because Bro was naked on top of him and giving him what he wanted. What he needed. Shaking because Bro didn't turn him away. Shaking because Bro showed him hunger and desire. Because Bro wanted him, too.

 

Dave decided to be patient.

 

When Bro seemed to have come to a decision there was lips and teeth at the sensitive skin of his ear that made Dave shudder, then over his jaw and finally over the flesh of his neck and shoulders. There was a hand at his member that tugged and stroked and now Dave was entirely unsure what to do with himself if only because it felt so damn _good_ to have Bro touching him there. Hands at his brother's shoulders, Dave let out a low, pleasured groan and yanked the other down for another biting kiss.

 

"Don't fucking tease me, Bro," Dave snarled as he pushed his hips up into that hand and that touch. There was that grin on Bro's face again and Fave really wished the man had taken off his shades. But he knew not to touch those.

 

"Who says I'm teasing?" Bro returned that was in a tone that was nothing if not teasing. Dave just wanted to see the look in his brother's eyes. He frowned and Bro shook his head. "I don't know what you're expecting, Dave," it was a low, husky whisper in his ear, now, "but I'm just taking my sweet time. Is there a problem with that?"

 

Dave considered this for a few seconds and considered the calloused thumb stroking light, teasing circles over the tip of his already weeping erection before swallowing again and shaking his head. No, he wanted this to continue. _Needed_ it to continue.

 

So Bro continued. He pressed their erections together and Dave did his best to ignore the size difference as they rubbed together and created quite possibly the most delicious friction there ever. Dave didn't bother hiding his throaty moan and reveled in the sound of Bro's own pleasured noises. It felt good. Sounded good. And it was amazing when Dave pulled his brother down for more hungry kisses and that teasing feeling to the whole thing was gone. It was amazing how Bro tasted just then and feeling of his dick against Dave's own. And it was great the way Bro's muscles seemed to tense under his fingers.

 

And as they moved like that it wasn't all that longer before Dave felt that pressure building up to where it almost felt unbearable. To where he felt like he would explode with how damn good he felt. And it wasn't long after _that_ before both brothers grunted together and felt hot, sticky fluid spurt out over their chests and stomachs.

 

Dave lay there with absolutely zero regret or shame as Bro moved away, leaving Dave to catching his breath and run a hand through his hair. Tissues were grabbed and Dave sat up to wipe himself off when some were offered to him. A comfortable silence filled the bedroom as they wiped themselves off of the proof of their lust until the tissues were disposed of.

 

"Thanks, Bro," Dave began, starting to rise from the bed and collect his boxers from wherever they had landed, "for not turning me down, you know."

 

There was a low hum from Bro. "Where do you think you're going, little man?" At the tone and at being called 'little man' again Dave turned to stare at the older man, suddenly feeling very exposed and very vulnerable without his own shades on.

 

"Uh…"

 

Bro shook his head and went to pull Dave back into his bed. "You're staying here tonight. I'm not done with you yet. And I'm sure you're not quite done with me yet, either." And holding back a grin of his own, boxers were once again discarded as Dave got back into bed.

 

He certainly wasn't going anywhere that night. Except maybe heaven.


End file.
